(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a design management apparatus, a design management method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Technologies to create designs for flyers, advertisements, direct mails (DMs), posters, catalogs, postcards, and so on are known. For example, templates of multiple kinds having different designs may be prepared in advance and users may select and edit templates to create the designs.